


Thieves Honor

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanna Joins the Thieves Guild and meets Brynjolf and Daryn Garrett, her first ever love. Daryn however don't seem as interested in her and the fact that Brynjolf asks him to look out for her not only as a command but as a favour only makes it worse. The story will evolve and you will learn why the future Dragonborn stays away from the word "love".  (Trigger warning, lots of gore, swearing, sarcasm, sexual inuendos, actuall sex and bad jokes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves Honor

Middas, 9:20 PM, 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201

 

I wake up to the sound of a iron door slamming shut, I shot up from the cold stone floor only to halt and slump right back down. My right ribs screamed in protest and I grit my teeth in an attempt to stop myself from making any noise. The cell smelled of wet iron and piss and wasn’t much more to the eye either, I looked up and saw a well-placed bed against the wall.

 

_It’ll be easy he says. It’ll be fun, he says!_

“Damn redheaded jerk!”

 

_Oh yeah, blame the thief! Not yourself for trusting the first man who pulls you aside and askes if you want to make some money, he even told you he was a damn thief!_

“Desperate times calls for desperate actions” I mumbled to myself as I crawled my way towards the bed.

 

So I had arrived in Riften after hearing it was a great place to quickly earn money without having to go through too much trouble, I barely make it to the market place before a redheaded man grabs on to my arm and pulls me aside in to the crook of the tavern. When I notice that he isn’t trying to do anything perverted I relax and listen to what he has to say. I was surprised it had gone so easily.

 

Of course after he had told me his plan he also revealed that there was no way he’d let me back out then, after all I had already heard his “ _oh so great plan”_ so I had no choice but to do it. He had told me he’d have my back if something went bad, which it did, rather fast. Had that Bosmer _bitch!_ Just minded her own business I wouldn’t have gotten caught. But no! She just had to scream loud enough for every guard to stop dead in their tracks and bolt to where she stood, pointing at me who was crouched behind the Argonian with my hand in his pocket.

 

_Really…why can’t people just mind their own business?!_

I sat up in the bed but had to quickly lean back on my left elbow.

 “Fuck, getting kicked in the ribs hurts! Especially when it’s by a man twice your size!”

 

_Kicked, stomped on and slammed against a market stall (and not in the fun way, mind you)_

“Yeah yeah, have a laugh! This is your body too you know…”

 

_Oh trust me…I’m well aware of the body I’m currently trapped inside._

“Well that didn’t go exactly as planned…” I quickly look up to meet eyes with the red haired mad. If my ribs weren’t hurting so much I could leap forward, grab on to his shirt and slam his face against the iron bars.

 

“Now now lass, no need for that kind of scowl”

 

“No need? I got beat up and thrown in jail! I needed money now I have to pay for my bounty!”

 

“Ay, but now I know what you can do”

 

“Oh” cough “So this was all just a big joke to you?”

 

“A test, now that I know what you can do or more like what ya can’t, I know what ya need”

 

“So i…failed?”

 

“Ay, but there’s something about you… I can’t really put my finger on it but something tells me passing you up would be a huge mistake”

 

“Going with your gut then?”

 

“Ay, so what do you say lass? Ya ready to join for real?”

“Do I have much of a choice?”

 

\--

So turns out the guy answered better to Brynjolf then Redheaded jerk, which was too bad because I still had the urge to beat his face in to a pulp. But beating up my only way of income was neither smart nor an option. I followed him as he lead me through the city and down in to the cistern, can’t really say I wasn’t anxious about joining his little “crew” but money was something I lacked yet desperately needed.

 

 

“You’re gonna love it here, lass”

 

“Mhm”

 

“You lack enthusiasm”

 

“You noticed”

 

“Ay, sass won’t get you far down here though, for now you’re  nuthin’ but a newbie”

 

\--

 

After Brynjolf had shown me around and I had a lovely conversation with the all but friendly Mercer I had gotten my own little bed and chest. In all honesty I valued privacy as much as I valued a hot meal and a roof over my head, but privacy was at short supply when you were living in a sewer.

 

Surprisingly enough I had actually paid attention to what Brynjolf was saying and much (not all) made sense.

 

After two weeks with The Thieves Guild I was ready for the field, I had learnt how to pick simple locks, how to sneak and melt in to the shadows, how to talk my way out of a bounty and how to cook venison stew. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel a rush go through my body at the thought of finally seeing what I can do, sneak around, break in to houses and steal everything that’s worth something all in a night.

 

But again to make sure I didn’t mess up and jeopardize the entire Guild I had to have a babysitter, wouldn’t really be my first choice but having someone watch my back wouldn’t be too bad. Even though the only advice I’d get if we were caught would be run or hide.

\--

“What do you mean you won’t?” I asked leaning against the only desk in the cistern.

 

“You’ve been the one who taught me everything! Now when my skills will finally be up for test you won’t be the one overlooking?”

 

“Ay, I’m sorry lass but I have too much going on, things I can’t yet tell ya and things I just don’t want to bother with!” I sighed heavily and hanged my head, for the moment the only sound was the water dripping from the cistern ceiling and Brynjolf scribbling down things on a letter.  

 

“At least tell me it’s not Vex…please?” Brynjlf didn’t seem to pay much mind or he was just too focused on what he was writing

 

“Brynjolf!”

 

“Ay lass?!”

 

“Who is it then?” I asked staring him in the eyes. Brynjolf stops writing and sighs heavily, I’m about to ask him what he seemed to worried about when he looks up at me and smiles. I had gotten used to that smile by now and it was both rare and comforting.

 

“Ya don’t think I’d send you out there with just anyone now would ya?” I smiled back and shook my head, even though it hadn’t been long I had grown close to Brynjolf, it wasn’t sexual in any way it was more of a “I have your back you have mine” kind of way. I trusted him.


End file.
